


Once Upon a Dream by gluupor [PODFIC]

by RavensVigil



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew has no intention of kissing someone who can't consent, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Neil is Sleeping Beauty, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sleeping Beauty Elements, or letting anyone else do it either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensVigil/pseuds/RavensVigil
Summary: It was all Neil’s fault. Just before they’d started their foray into an abandoned castle he’d said, “What’s the worst that could happen?”And now here they were: Neil cursed to sleep for a year and a day while Andrew stood guard to make sure that none of the useless knights who had heard the rumour of the sleeping Prince and thought they could wake him with True Love’s Kiss touched him.When Neil woke, they were going to have words about antagonizing people who were clearly magical. Andrew really should have married someone less troublesome. [Podfic Version]
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Once Upon a Dream by gluupor [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once Upon a Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672960) by [gluupor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/pseuds/gluupor). 



> Hi! So this is the first podfic that I'm posting (I have a lot of unfinished drafts), so if there are any problems, please let me know. For example: if I'm not doing something that I should be doing or if the player or the link doesn't work and you can't download it, if the audio is too fast, too slow, too loud, too quiet, etc. Any and all (friendly) nitpicky critics welcome. I would really appreciate the feedback. Thank you!  
> Also, this has a fair bit of music in it and I know some people don't appreciate that, so if you would like a version without music, please contact me, and I'll try to figure that out.

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/javnkro8cy/Once_Upon_a_Dream_by_gluupor_PODFIC_.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Once Upon a Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672960)

**Author:** [gluupor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/pseuds/gluupor)

**Reader:** [RavensVigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensVigil)

**Length:** 8 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://kiwi6.com/file/javnkro8cy)  
_(this is a link to the downloads page, you can download or stream from there)_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravens-vigil) if you want to come talk to me. I post pretty much nothing original there but I am in desperate need of friends.


End file.
